


Golden hearted

by MISSINGNO



Category: Undertale
Genre: Broken timeline, Drama, Fluff, Heads up for not being a damsel in distress, Other, Slow Burn, Some weird shit, You may become the villain, charas a bitch, dont hate, few mentions of parental abuse, idk more plot and probably never smut, its gonna have a sad ending, lil humor, mostly really sad, romance will be towards END since this isn't sappy, shit chapters when i try to give extra information, um, you are one with chara sort of, you partly become the villain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6280636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MISSINGNO/pseuds/MISSINGNO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is not frisk</p><p>When all time resets, sans wanders to the door with the expectation for time to replay itself.  However when the continuum is broken by a young teenager whose soul has been shattered and lost within themselves and somehow slowly start to become one with chara, things start to change and they're not always for the better.  Sometimes, the main character isn't always the hero they try to be, but that doesn't mean that they can't without a little help from your buddy sans</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shattered

Dry tears stuck uncomfortably to your cheeks but you payed no mind. The snow continued to fall and a few specks got into your eyes and it burned but you didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore. You were lost and confused and your emotions were rapidly fighting eachother for dominance. Dark circles had formed under your eyes but you were to stubborn to rest even though after all you've been through you deserve it more than anything.  
The wind howled and you shivered but made no move to cover yourself. Right now the only thing on your mind was to find somewhere to hide away from the world and protect your precious sketchbook.  
Not far away from where you were walking was a rather large tree with a hole in the center. Your eyes widened and you clutched your bag to your chest and ran towards it, the satisfying crunch of the snow under your feet sounded like music to your ears and it filled you with... _Hope_. Your breath was unsteady and your steps were all over the place. You thought for sure that you wouldn't make it. Once by the tree, you collapsed. Curling up into a tiny ball in hopes that you wouldn't freeze to death but nobody really cared anyway. The memories of your recent past flooded through your mind as cold tears bubbled at the sides of your eyes. Sobbing, you curled up tighter and attempted to sleep the pain away...

Sans pov

Strange. It was strange why time was not repeating... I stood gaurd behind a tree as I waited for the usual determined and confident human soul to pop out from the doorway and either befriend or murder us all, but instead I sensed a small weak soul that could've easily been mistaken for a monster soul. Something wasn't right. I followed the source of soul. It seemed...broken? The wind howled and I pulled my on jacket and on close examination I could see that the human did not seem to care that they were freezing to death this very minute. This was wrong, and I wasn't sure If I could trust them, so I continued to follow them.  
About halfway to the bridge, the human stopped for a moment, then they ran. Their running was unsteady and I was positive they were going to pass out any second. For a moment I thought they had sensed my presence and I started to panick because I knew I wasn't supposed to interfere with time. I stopped panicking however when I saw where the human had ran to. A tree. But not just any tree, this tree could sense the pain of others and do what it could to comfort them. Yeah it sounds harmless but if you wish for the wrong things, like death, or to dissapeared, it would happen so us monsters usually stayed far away from it.  

Usually the humans never noticed the tree so it was strange that the human so much as glanced at it let alone run towards it. However I noticed something different about the tree, a hole.  
There in the center of the tree was a hole which had never been there before. I had no idea what their wish was, but I had to get them out. The human curled up so tight you would have thought them to be dead but I saw slow breathing and something told me that they would be ok for now.  I turned to walk further away when a sudden sob rang through the air although it was muffled by the wind.  
I went to get closer to the human. Step by step, I carefully made my way over. The human seemed harmless but I've learned my lesson about wolves in sheep clothing so I stayed cautious. As I got closer I saw the humans breathing get faster and they seemed to twitch. Strange...  
Finally I was close enough to the human to see that they were pale. So, so very pale and Ill looking. I went to grab their shoulder. This human needed help and I was prepared to do everything I could. My skeletal hand was near centimeters away from touching them, but all of a sudden the human bounded upwards and into a clumsy fighting stance.  
I gasped and took a few steps back while tried to regain my composure. I really hadn't expected that. My eye glowed a dim blue and I glowered at the human. They were out of breath and looked tired as hell.

The human got into a fighting stance and held their hands up to their face.

"Look kid" I tried to reason with them "chill out a little bit I don't want to fight you!"

The human wiped their eyes with their sleeve  
"NO!" "I have to fight! I-if I don't... Y-you'll kill me! I know it!" They cried shaking all over. I sighed. I didnt have the energy for a fight so I simply knocked them out. The sudden pain made them fall to the ground, eyes wide with fear but as they slipped from conciousness I picked them up and put them on my shoulder. They struggled a bit but the relaxed. This kid needed some serious help.

 

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Afraid.

Warmth. This wasn't right. I don't remember anything... What...what happened.  
You tried to open your heavy eyes...Light? You turned your head to the side and blindly tried to take in your new surroundings. A... Basement? For...A dog. You have got to be kidding me.  
"Heheheh... This has got to be just a messed up dream." You thought as you sat up. Rasing your arm up to your face, you pinched it. "Ouch"....wait...this. This isn't a dream. Cold sweat began to drop down your forehead. Your finger tips began to twitch and you felt the need to pace. Getting up, you looked around for a door. It didn't take long before you turned just a bit to the left and saw one. You ran over I it and pulled on the handle expecting it to be locked, it wasn't. Pulling the door back, you realized that you didn't have your bag on you. You froze. That bag was your life. It contained personal mementos of your previous foster family of which you loved very much...until they... Ugh. You shook the thought of them out of your mind. Right now you just needed your sketchbook.  
If anyone saw what was in there, they would think you were crazy. Yeah it was obvious you were a bit...messed up but you had a VERY good reason for that. Anyways to get to the point, you needed that bag.  
Then it hit you, you must've left it in that tree from earlier. Shit, you were such and idiot! Looking one last time around the room just to make sure, you faced the door again. But what you saw made your insides go to jelly. What you saw iinstead of your freedom wasy none other than the skeleton that knocked you out. He must've brought you here.  
Fear pierced through your soul. Backing away from the door, you looked around for another way out. You couldn't trust this guy. You couldn't trust anyone. You had to get out.  
"U-uh... I'm r-really s-s-sorry for earlier, b-but p-p-please d-don't hurt me." You stuttered while your voice began to crack. The skeleton merely chuckled and your eyes widened. Laughing? At a persons fear?This guy was sick...  
"Hehe... Missing something, human?" He held up your sketchbook. Your eyes widened, your stomach churned and your cheeks flushed, he hadn't looked through it had he?  
"G-give that back!" You demanded while pointing a finger at your book. You couldn't let him see it. Anybody who saw it never looked at you the same way again. The skeleton chuckled.  
"Why should I, got some pictures of your boyfriend in here?" He joked. He began to flip it open.  
He...he wouldn't.... "NO WAIT YOU DONT UNDERSTAND!" You yelled. But it was too late and the skeletons eye sockets widened and his face was filled with regret.  
"H-hey kid l-look I'm sorry I-I didn't mean to, well I did but I swear I didn't know!...I-I was just tryin to be funny and lighten up the mood a little ya know?"  
You glowered at him with an embarrassed red face and tears stinging in your eyes.  
"I TOLD YOU TO GIVE IT BACK!" You hissed at him charged. You tackled him and grabbed back your sketchbook. It was pretty easy since he obviously didn't want anything to do with it anymore. You ran away only stopping to say one last thing.  
"Don't get in my way again Mr. A-hole, I have a mission..." A deadly glare blazed in your eyes. "A mission, for revenge." You finished and walked away. You would show them, it wasn't so easy to get rid of you and now they would pay. They would pay for doing this to you. The only problem was. How do I get out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First story and I plan to try and update every other day if I can. Thanks for staying for a second chapter. I just recently edited my last chapter for spelling errors and missing details so it should be okay now!


	3. Lost

Confused, you wandered around. You should've thought about this earlier... You rubbed your eyes, you had gotten so worked up earlier and gained a burst of energy for only a short period of time and now you were back to be tired and lost. Honestly you don't know why you had gotten so worked up. Let alone threaten the skeleton to stay away. Yeah you were on a revenge mission but it wasn't like you were going to kill anybody...unless you had to of course. The wind blew and you shivered, why was the weather always the same here? The trees were pushed roughly by the wind and you tried to make your way out of this strange forest. Earlier you had noticed that you were in a village full of monsters and out of fear you ran away. It's not like you hated monsters but you knew you couldn't trust them... Especially after what toriel said, and if they were anything worse than humans then you knew it really was kill or be killed down here. Of course you didn't know that when you first fell down. Back then you stumbled across a very friendly flower, normally you would have tried to befriend it but back then you were still recovering from the trauma gained from above. However you still did wander towards it and it glared at you...  Could a flower even glare?  Of course when it actually took the time to notice you it was a little shocked but it sighed and began to speak.  

"So...I guess you're new to the underground right?  It's strange that you're here.  Especially a _weak_ _human_ like you..."  It stopped and examined your devastated form.  "Whatd ya try ta do anyway... Kill yourself?" The flower snickered "Heh... Go away kid you aren't worth my time."/p>

"..." You paused and gave the flower your darkest look "shut up you ignorant monster..."... "You have no idea what happened up there nor what I am capable of."  The flowers 'eyes' widened.  Then it gave a  large horrifying and sinister smile that made you feel extremely uneasy.  It looked like it was plotting something... Then it looked at you again and it's wicked smile grew wider.

"Heh.  Seems like I underesdimated you kid...  I could use you for something.... Your different, but not necessarily in a bad way... By the way, I'm flowey! I'll be keeping a close eye on you for now... Have fun! ... OH and stay determined for me k?"  And then it dissapeared.  leaving you to face the ruins alone until you met Toriel but you didn't have a necessarily good backround with her either.  

This memory made you realize something... You were lost and alone.  Nobody liked you.  You were abused and let down and criticized.  Nobody ever listened to you when you pleaded to them for help.  And then when you were in your darkest times they began to love you.  This gave you hope...  But alas, you trusted too easily.  The people who you thought loved you, betrayed you.  They led you up that mountain and pushed you down a hole, hoping that you would die and forever be out of their lives.  Why? Because you were a nuisance...alone, annoying, rude, sadistic, and couldn't see any future for yourself anymore.  You were by far one of the most depressed people out there and nothing could change that... Nothing could reverse the damage done by that no good foster family.  Heck.  Now that you thought about it, now you were an orphan...yay...

Slowly letting out a shaky sigh, you held back the tears.  Those people didn't deserve them, and you couldn't show weakness now.  As you tried to hold in your breath so you wouldn't cry, a sharp pain began to form at the back of your throat and you couldn't breathe.  Frantic, you grabbed your sketchbook and looked for somewhere to hide. 

**There.**

You saw a clearing and ran towards it.  The snow stopped and you were greeted with much needed warmth and the peaceful sound of rushing water.  Over in a corner you spotted an old stall.  Quickly you jumped over it and his behind the counter and began to sketch.  Your sketchbook was the only thing that made you feel better.  You litterally poured your heart and soul into it.  The drawing that the skeleton had seen, was by far the worst.  

The sketch included a girl with bruises and cuts everywhere along her body reaching for nothing while wearing a shocked look of betrayal on her face.  Surrounding her was darkness and blood... Your blood.  Her hair was uneven and messy and on the bottom of the page were the words...Help me...  The only thing happy in the sketch was a bright golden locket around her neck that matched yours but even that, was broken and fading into the darkness.  

The picture you had finished was you... You were crying tears of joy while hugging your family while sitting on the edge of the lake.  While your reflection was drowning and gasping for air as tears of pain slid down your cheeks.  

Why. Why were you so broken?  Why did you always feel so lost? 

These questions stayed in your mind as you tiredly hugged your sketchbook along with your knees and drifted off into a slightly peaceful sleep.  Tomorrow was a big day for you,  you would finally find the way out....  However even though you thought this, you were soon awakened by a regretful skeleton who was slowly caressing your peaceful sleeping face.


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

Hi guys just a quick apology... I know I said I would try to update almost every other day at least but I have some thigs going on and I won't be able to publish until next week... Yeah. Sorry. But hey! Spring break starts this thursday! Maybe I could cut in a short chapter in honor of celebration! Make sure you have fun for spring break and also please give a moment of silence for Belgia today...it's very unfortunate that this had happened. ANYWAUS. BAI PEOPLE SEE YA THURSDAY!!!!!! Oh and thanks a lot for all the kudos and hits! I really do appreciate suggestions or ideas and i give credit where it's due so don't be afraid to suggest. I'm very thankful for the people that have left opinions on my work. I don't care if they're bad opinions either! I would love to improve my story in the best ways possible


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans tries his best to gain your trust and maybe his light will shine into your soul and help you find the missing pieces you're looking for...

Sleep had washed over your tired form.  It was warm and peaceful and you had appreciated the weathers kindness.  Even though you hadn't really been at your best state of mind recently, you were certainly feeling better.  

There was a warm rubbing sensation on your cheek...  Barely opening your eyes, you half mindedly checked to see what it was.  Right in front of you was the skeleton dude from earlier.  Therrrre goes that good feeling...  

You were now wide awake and backing yourself into the wall.  You didn't know whether you were afraid or angry...  Of course your sudden awakening startled the skeleton and you saw an emotion you had hardly ever seen anymore... 

...worry...

His eyes were sad and he was frowning.  Of course it was strange because of the fact he was kinda watching you sleep but that look on his face made you ignore that entirely.  This skeleton had seen your darkest drawing and knew how mentally unstable you were.  Right now you were just hoping that he wouldn't try to take advantage of you...  

"Wh...what are you doing?" You finally spoke, however your voice was quieter than you hoped for.  "I thought I told you to leave me alone!"  The skeleton smiled slightly and he cautiously began to walk towards your tiny and currently weak form.

"I can help you kid." He stated "I know what you're goinng through trust me... I've been through enough to know exactly what you are feeling and let me tell you something,  I won't hurt you..." 

You narrowed your eyes... But before you could speak he started up again.

"Of course you probably haven't had any experience and seeing how weak you are, you probably don't even have the ability to save...  But what I mean kid, is that I know that your soul is broken. I know that somewhere deep inside you is a warm, loving, courageous, determined kid.  Now I dont know what happened to you on the surface and you don't have to tell me, but I would like for you to stay with me and my brother for awhile until you recover..."

your eyes widened... Why was he being so nice?  He's a monster...  Monsters aren't supposed to be nice like this...

"o-okay..." You hesitanly agreed.  It was obvious that he knew what he was talking about and maybe, just maybe you would be able to put your faith into him...Maybe you would learn to trust again...

When you looked over at the skeleton you could see a genuine grin on his face.  It filled you with warmth and you began to feel slightly more confident in yourself.

He held out his hand..."by the way kid, the names sans.  I think you and my brother will hit it off pretty well!"  

Slowly you reached up for his hand and firmly grasped it...  He lifted you up off the ground effortlessly and began to pull you back towards the snowy forest.  

Feeling slightly safe you tapped him on the shoulder.  When he looked back at you, you slightly looked away and muttered

"___"

 

Sans simply smiled and held your hand tighter.  "sans. The names sans."/p>

 

 

 

TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had time so I tried my best to make a good but short chapter... Enjoy!


	6. Sorry but it's another a/n

Super sorry about not updating... I'm not abandoning it and I know I too hate it when an author just makes excuses and I really don't have one myself. I'm just not feeling it and I have parcc testing and it's super frustrating to come up with a happy plot when I'm feelin like this... Please forgive me and once all of this is over I will make at least 3 amazing and longish stories!


	7. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara has returned to meet the new human... Chara has heard that you have a hunger for revenge...

For the first time in a long time you felt less depressed. The fact that sans had proven himself trustworthy made you feel extremely safe. He even offered to have you take his room! However when you saw the inside you though ehhhh rather not. So now here you were laying on the couch covered head to toe in blankets.

It took sans awhile to explain the situation to papyrus however papyrus seemed perfectly fine with sharing the home with another being. He even read you a bedtime story! It wasn't one that you accustomed to but it was nice.

Toriel must have been completely nutso because everything here seemed so welcoming! Not kill or be killed, of course there was that flower but hey you would be kinda grouchy too if you were stuck in one place all day everyday. 

You sighed and grabbed your golden locket while starring up at the skeleton brothers ceiling. Your depressing past had been pushed all the way in the back of your brain since you arrived here and you thought of dropping the revenge plot. You could start a new life here in the underground! Yeah that sounds nice... 

You yawned.

Yeah... A new life. This thought stayed with you as you fell into a comfortable sleep, using your arm as your pillow and a blanket covering your head.

~dream world limbo thingy idk~

"Hey~" came a whisper and a violent poke to your side. "PST YO WAKE UP!"

You fell off the couch rubbing your butt even though there was no pain "Dude Sans what the fu-" you looked up. This wasn't sans. Instead you saw a person in a green and yellow sweater with short brown hair. Their red eyes seemed to stare curiously into your soul while intimidating you at the same time.  
Their face grew into a wicked smile that stretched all the way to each of their pink rosy cheeks.

"Who on earth are you!" You demanded as you fiercely glared into their blood red eyes.

Their eyes widened and they faked fear "HEHEHE OH NOOoooo" they wailed as they placed a hand on their forehead "Asrielllll the weakling human is scaringggg meeeee~!" They joked. You glared harder.

"I asked you... WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" you demanded angrily. They seemed to settle down as they plopped onto the couch you had fallen off of and crossed their arms. 

"Yo buddy chill. I heard you had a hunger for revenge... What happened to it?" They asked innocently as they placed a single finger on their chin.  
You looked the other way and mumbled "Nothing... I'm happy now." The person in front of you sighed and tsked 

"You're happy?! With mr smiley trashbag and his doofus brother mr pasta!? Wow you must be crazy!" They mocked

"What?" 

"You heard me, they're idiots! One of them is an idiot marshmallow that can't fight and the other is a lazy genius who can fricking tear you apart!" 

"Yeah right! Sans would never do that!" You retorted "just get lost already would ya?" You got up and began to walk away. 

"Heh"

The person growled and got up angrily while crunching their fist. "Hehehe not today buddy... As long as I have a reason I can take over... Why don't we rethink this revenge you were talking about?" 

You gasped and fell to the floor as pain engulfed your body. "We are the same aren't we?" They chuckled. "Oh by the way, my names chara. Not that you'll ever need to know." 

Your body seemed to flicker like a light before changing your appearance slightly so that you looked more like chara. 

"Drats, the transformation hasn't fully taken over... Whatever I just can't let down my guard... Thanks Asriel for telling me about this new opportunity."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOOOOO IM BACK AND IM SORRY TO SAY THAT I THOUGHT OF ABANDONING THIS STORY BUT FEAR NOT FOR I HAVE RETURNED FOR GOOD!!!! Now I have a very important question... What should your soul be... Each soul is a different color but this one is gold And ends up being the strongest of them all even though it's broken! What should it be? Leave comments and suggestions down bellow plz!


	8. Hate me if you can

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hate me if you can but I'm back bitches. I'm not going to say for good but that's probably very likely! Anyways, a lot has happened but I have my ideas back and no more writers block. In this chapter, shit gets freaky. ALSO THIS IS KIND OF A CRACK CHAPTER UNTIL I GOT TO THE MAIN POINT AT THE END SO YEAH I KNOW IT SUCKS

You awoke the next morning, an aching pain growing on the side of your head. You slowly got off the couch and took a look around. Nobody was up yet. You took this time to yourself to wander around. Of course you've seen most of the place but that doesn't mean you still weren't curious.

 

You casually walked inside the kitchen and immediately froze. Right in front of you, was a giant fucking sink. Yeah you thought you had seen it once before but only now were you really processing things. Shaking your head, you began opening and closing cabinets in hopes of finding some kind of pain killers. However almost every cabinet was fucking filled to the brim with ketchup.

 

You sighed, just as you were about to give up hope, you spotted a white prescription bottle in the very back of the corner. Hopefully, you reached for it. As soon as you took hold of it, you smiled at the feeling of pills sliding around inside. You read the back of the bottle thing and saw that it was for mild headaches... "Welp," you thought to yourself. "I guess I'll be taking a lot of these little fuckers." You then proceeded to open up the bottle when all of a sudden, you realized something. YOU DIDNT HAVE ANY WATER TO DRINK IT WITH! Jesus how could you be such an idiot?! This is why your foster family hated you god damn it.

 

Angrily, you crawled around desperately looking for a cup. However apparently skeletons didn't fucking need cups because THERE WERE NONE! Being the lazy ass you were, you looked towards the huge ass sink and groaned... you would have to climb this piece of shit... (fuck I swear a lot now). Up you went! You grabbed onto the weird handle thingies and even with no upper body strength, made it to the top. "SUCCESS!" You screeched as you fell into the sink. You quickly climbed out and turned on the water and gulped it down fast along with a handful of the pills. (Don't try this at home kids). However after taking your much needed medication, you realized you had to get down somehow.

Now as much as you craved to jump down and maybe break your leg, you played it the wimpy way and climbed down slowly. Lucky you, you accidentally missed a step and fell like 3 feet down to the ground which made a really loud 'THUMP' and practically shook the house. Agitated, you layer on the ground pitifully like the good potato you were.

 

~sans pov~ I layed in bed, drowning in my thoughts. Everything was just so crumbled together and I couldn't make it out. Why the hell did they show up? What happened to frisk? What broke this kid? Why haven't I killed them?... that last question to myself really got me thinking. This kid had issues similar to my own. However other than to fufill my curiosity, there was no reason to keep them alive... their mental state right now is way past broken, and if I kill her quickly enough Chara won't posses them and time will reset... How could I be so cruel though? They're obviously extremely traumatized and I had already gained a little of their trust. To kill them now was to go against all my morals... yet again, the timeline is threatened and i need to actually do something this time...

My mind was made u- 'THUD' I teleported to the kitchen.

 

~ur pov again I guess~ "So... I see you've found the kitchen~" a voice cooed. You froze. You didn't know what had happened but you were so startled, you lost control.

 

~sans pov~ I froze and my eyes went dark. The kid had been wayyy too started at my sudden appearance, but I didn't expect this of all things to happen. They went limp for a short second, but then they stiffened. They slowly got up and turned menacingly towards me, their eyes glowing red.

"Howdy there comedian~ Its been awhile hasn't it~" it cooed. And that's when I knew, I was too late.

 

(To be continued)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hate me if you can but I'm going to try my best and keep you updated btw I'm probably going to end this around 20 chapters. I find that it helps to know where I'll end so I stay writing.


	9. Howdy there~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woah. You may or may not just become almost one with chara. Another shit chapter but this is just extra catchin up. Read end notes for more info.

"Howdy there commedian~! Did ya miss me~?"  
Sans stood there in cold blood, his eyes hollow and black. He watched as 'it' slowly turned to face him with its wicked smile. It's eyes glowing red and seemingly dripping with blood.

"Ya know," it spoke up again "Your friend here was a pretty easy target of i do say so myself!" It chucked as sans stood confused.  
"Their soul was pretty broken," it added. "If I wanted to, i could take control completely!"  
Sans stepped forward. His expression gleaming with hatred.  
"Then why the hell didn't you?" Sans growled. He had been too late to save this timeline. He knew he should have killed you from the beginning. You were too broken to be fixed and deep down, he knew that.  
Sans remembered the sketch he had seen from that day. He remembered the golden hearted necklace and gained an idea. Subtly, he glanced down at the things neck and saw it. However instead of a gold color, it looked as if it was slowly filling with a liquidy black... that's when he thought, maybe...  
Sans' blasters appeared behind him in a flash of blue light.  
"Oooh!~" it cooed "seems like the comedian isn't so lazy this time around~ what's it to ya?" It chuckled darkly as sans fired.  
"Woah there sansy boy~ this is your friends body you're trying to pulverize ya know?"  
Sans froze as he did one last look over its body. It was right. There may have been slight changes but it was no doubt ___'s body. Signaling for his gaster blasters to disperse, he used his magic and took hold of the being.  
"What do you want?!" Sans growled. The being laughed sinisterly and once more sans asked "WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" As he shook the creature violently.  
"I just want a little fun sansy poo~ it's not often the timeline breaks~ who knows what it'll lead too! Ya know if you think about it... I'm after what you're after. Answers." Sans looked puzzled at the being and slowly let it down from the magic.  
"What Do you mean?"  
"You know what I mean. Don't you want to know why the timeline broke? Don't you wanna know why this person is sooooo special? Oh common~ I know you want to know~ And besides don't you remember me?~ we could search for the answer together! We could free humanity! We can avenge ourselves!" 

Sans' expression softened "Chara?" The Creature laughed. "You know it trash bag~". Sans chuckled...  
"Heh... in your dreams you FILTHY LITTLE BRAT" and with that he violently threw Chara into the ground and a loud thud could be heard and he was sure their skull cracked...  
"whatever y-y-you say t-t-t-trash b-bag" Chara glitched as they seemingly spasmed until their features were no longer visible and replaced by the pained look of the broken soul,___.

-backing out of third person here... boo boop boop-

The darkness faded. You can't remember what happened, all you know is that you lost control... Opening your eyes, you could feel a coldness right bellow your neck and see a bright blue light. All of a sudden you were being shaked violently until your vision cleared.  
In front of you was an anxious looking skeleton looking down at you like you were a puzzle. "S-sans?" You croaked. You still didn't trust the pile of bones but you knew deep down you needed his help.  
"Yeah, kiddo?"  
"W-what happened?"  
"..."  
"Sans?-"  
"Not now. Recover first. I have some answers I need out of you and if you haven't noticed, you aren't in shape to give them to me"  
You frowned. Everything was such a blur and you had no idea what was going on. But what you do know, is that while you were 'asleep' you felt a terribly strong connection to whatever it was keeping you in that state. However before you could say another word, you were lifted onto the skeletons back were you would stay until he plopped you into a familiar room on a familiar couch.  
"Sorry kiddo, but I can't trust you until I know what's going on. So until we can trust each other, you're staying in here." You turned to look at him but all there was was a door in your face and a loud slam echoing throughout the room.

 

 

What the hell was going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm actually active again so don't forget to leave your support in the kudos and comments. I'm not too proud of this story but at least it's not shit am I right? Heh... yeah k. BY THE WAY! I'm thinking of having you and chars actually deeply connected. Sans doesn't trust you and he has a good reason! Chara is slowly becoming one with you and will help you more than sans ever could. Or will they? I'm thinking of adding romance in here between you and sans only when the time is right. Aka when you are on the brink of going genocide. LET ME KNOW HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT THAT


	10. I'm so sorry

Hey guys I'm so sorry! I swear to god I'm not abandoning this story but for the past two weeks I've been extremely sick. I don't know when I'll be better but I think I'm in the early stages of pneumonia... hopefully it's not too late before it gets too bad but I've been feeling really crappy and unable to come up with more for you. I know it's not like you can't live without this story and I know it's crummy anyways and most of you don't care, bu I'm trying my best to recover so I can write more...I've also been struggling with my mental health right now but I'm a fighter and this story will have another update in 2 weeks at most. Once again I'm really sorry and I know you probably don't care because it's just another fanfic but yeah...

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction really is a part of me and this story is the reason I made my account. Please give me feedback I would really appreciate it!


End file.
